


Paris As It Lays

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Paris (City), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Belle has been working for Mr. Gold to fund her dream of traveling world, and fallen in love with him along the way. What happens when she asks him to come with her to Paris?





	Paris As It Lays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



> Just a silly smutty trashy little fic and an aesthetic for the amazing Mariequitecontrarie who deserves all the best.

Belle stares at the plane ticket in her hands and makes a snap decision.

“Mr. Gold?” she calls out, just before he slips out the door of the library. She waits for him to turn around and when he does, slowly, there’s something in his gaze that she hasn’t seen before.

“Yes, Miss French?”

The moment lingers, full of anticipation and hope, and she needs all her courage to get the words out. _Do the brave thing…_

“Would you like to come with me?”

Gold blinks and takes a step closer, and her fingers tighten on the envelope, creasing the airline logo. “To Paris,” she adds for no other reason than her nerves need to fill the silence with something.

He knows where she’s going, he bought her the tickets and gave her the money that’s stuffed into her wallet. He even helped her find a hotel she could afford. She worked for him in the afternoons, after she was done at the library. She cleaned his shop and his house, she helped him organize his many collections, and in return he was helping her live her dream. She was going to see the world. It was their deal.

What wasn’t part of the deal was falling in love with him.

“Forget it, I -” she starts to say, looking down at her shoes.

“Yes.”

His voice is soft, and her head snaps up, eyes wide. Her mouth gapes as she watches him approach, a slow smile curving his lips crookedly. She licks her lips and takes a slow breath. “You, uh, you would? You’d come with me?”

Gold nods and hold his breath as he reaches inside his jacket, withdrawing a second ticket. When her eyes light up he knows the months of pining and hoping weren’t for naught. “I’d like that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Belle holds his hand on the plane, almost the entire way, and he can feel his heart pounding in his ears with every little excited smile she gives him. He’s glad he sprung for the last minute upgrade to first class, if not for his leg, than for her delighted squeal when they delivered glasses of champagne. He isn’t regretting agreeing to come, or buying the extra ticket in the first place, but he is beginning to wonder how he’ll ever survive this trip without spilling his heart to her and ruining everything.

She doesn’t mind that there’s only one hotel room and only one bed, though Gold seems to. He’s quite concerned with where they will sleep and when she says they can share the bed, she thinks he might pass out. There’s a little knot of fear in her belly that’s she’s misread everything, that he doesn’t have feelings for her beyond friendship.

He insists on a fancy dinner for their first night, and when she steps out in the expensive new dress he bought her, his eyes darken and his mouth goes slack. She knows she hasn’t misread anything at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It takes two more nights in Paris before they fall into bed, heads full of red wine and lips full of promises. Late spring makes everything feel bright and alive, even when it rains and dims their view of the city. Her head tips back, hair spilling down her bare skin in a tangle of brunette waves as she moves over him. The air is filled with her breathy sighs and the faint scent of roses. Gold thinks back to earlier in the evening, when she was moving through the crowded restaurant with her hair piled on her head in a perfectly chaotic arrangement of curls, held up by a few strategically placed pins.

He was hard before they made it through the door of their hotel suite, nearly undone by her teasing in the elevator on the way up. She’d pulled him by the lapels of his suit, her mouth hot and wet against his, all the way to the bedroom. She made him watch as she stripped off her short black dress, her lacy bra, and her knickers soaked with her arousal. He knelt in front of her and peeled the stockings off her legs, kissing each square inch of newly exposed skin, worshiping like a supplicant at her feet.

 _Paris is for lovers_ , she’d said, and he couldn’t agree more.

He fills his hands with her breasts, squeezing them softly. She moans and pushes her chest forward, holding his hands in place and letting her nipples rub against his palms, her hips rolling back and forth at a languid pace. He pinches the tender buds between his fingers, loving the way it makes her rhythm falter just for a second, and then trails his hands down her body.

Gold’s hands rest at her waist as she starts moving faster, urging them both towards blissful release. She clenches around him and his grip tightens, fingers digging into her fair skin. He knows there will be faint bruises, the perfect shape and spacing of his hands, and he would smirk if he wasn’t so busy remembering to breathe. She leans forward, bracing a hand on his chest, the other clutching the sheet. Her short nails scrape over his skin, leaving thin red trails behind, and he still can’t believe she’s here with him, that she wants him the same as he wants her.

Belle pulls up and pauses, squeezing the head of his cock, making him hiss before sliding back down, slowly. She grins and rises up and down again, letting him watch as he disappears between her slick folds, her breasts bouncing and swaying as she moves.

“Sweetheart,” he groans, pressing his head back against the pillow. He gasps and slides his hands down to her hips, pulling her down as he thrusts up, burying his cock as far inside her as he can. “Close?”

“Fuck,” she breathes. Nodding frantically as her pussy flutters around him. “Rum - please.”

He loves the filthy words that tumble from her lips, the way she gasps when he’s deep inside her, finding that spot that makes her jaw go slack, her eyes glaze and her body shudder. She moves faster, and he moves harder, gritting his teeth as he slips a hand down to find her clit. She comes with another cry of his name and a _yes yes yes_ , taking him over the edge with her. 

Later, she’s wrapped in a fluffy pink robe and sitting in the middle of the bed with a book in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. It’s not exactly what she’d imagined when she thought about visiting Paris, she thought more about wandering the streets and finding all the little cafes, staring in the windows of famous shops she couldn’t even dream of affording before she went back to her tiny hotel room with a view of a parking lot. But when she looks over at the door to the ensuite and see’s Gold running a towel over his hair, another slung low around his hips as he grins at her, she thinks this is even better.


End file.
